MMP51
"MagimajoPures! is forever" (マジマジョピュアーズ！は永遠に; MajiMajo Pyuaazu! wa Eien ni) is the 51st and final episode of Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures!, and the 102nd episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis The 5 girls safely arrive in the Magic World. The Majoka Ceremony is successful and Momoka is now the Majoka Princess! But then, the MagiMajo Pures were waiting for the time that Momoka and the four would be separated... Story The MagimajoPures purelize Jama Danshaku using "Royal Dream Purelize", he disappears. Momoka goes towards Jama Hiko and wonders if she was able to purelize his father. The other girls call Momoka and tell her they must get going. Running in a forest, the girls reach a portal ready to go to the Magic World. Holding hands, they open up the Majoka World. Pacing the room, Momoka is dressed in her princess dress. Mokonyan and Lalanyan are both excited that Momoka's princess ceremony will soon start but Momoka is a little nervous. Tiara walks in and reminisces the first time she met her at the jewelry store and becoming a MagimajoPures. At the ceremony, Tiara places the princess tiara on Momoka's head while the four girls watch, kneeling down, with a smile. Using the Royal Heart Ruby, Momoka sends the Purela all over the world. Afterwards, Momoka is staring out the window while her friends walk in. Kneeling down, Yuria calls her Princess Momoka while they all congratulate her. Momoka tells them to stop because she was able to be one with all five of their powers. They exclaim that their hearts are still one. Tiara asks the four girls to continue being MagimajoPures and to protect the dreams of the world. Momoka is upset because they had all been together since now, but they say that they're always with her. Bringing their Majoka Crest up, they form a star with their hands whilst saying "MagimajoPures!". As the four leave the room, they look back as Momoka takes a seat. The girls are back in the human world and Rin asks how Yuria's first day at school was, she exclaims that she too wants to find her own precious dream. Mitsuki says she wants to be a professional sports player. Rin wants to be a Mangaka like Marin. In the end, Shiori claims that she does want to be a fashion model. They talk about seeing the now Purelized Nuisance Troupe working hard on their dream. Yuria points out that if Momoka was there, she would have been so happy. She then says that Momoka's dream was to protect the dream of others. Rin says that they had been fighting together all this time but Mitsuki realizes that Momoka's dream might not come true, leaving all the girls in a solemn state. Returning home, still sad, they notice Tiara in a happy mood. The girls hear footsteps behind them and when they turn around, they see Momoka back in her civilian attire. Although the girls are shocked at her appearance, Tiara laughs from behind them. Momoka explains that her dream is to protect the dream of others with all five of them together, she then proceeds to explain that if she had given up her dream she would lose her purpose as the princess. She says that she can just keep traveling from both worlds and become a special princess. Finally realising what just happened, the girls smile and cheer. Yuria asks about how she's going to do her princess duties, Momoka explains that she used the Copy Moonstone to duplicate herself. Wide eyes and jaws dropped, the girls stare in shock but end up laughing. Momoka also says that she had already gone home to greet her mother. Jama Danshaku and Jama Hiko are happily playing a game together. Their transformation items start to beep, showing that the Purela is shining all over the place. Mitsuki says "let's go" and Momoka nods before looking into the camera saying "Somebody will sing about love today", About Love♡ begins to play. Major Events * Jama Danshaku is purelized * Momoka becomes the Majoka Princess * Yuria attends school for the first time * Revealing all the Purelized villains and what they're up to * Momoka duplicates herself in order to go to the human world in order to pursue her dream. * The series ends. Characters MagimajoPures # Momoka Aino # Rin Shirayuki # Mitsuki Hanamori # Shiori Hoshina # Yuria Nijiiro Magic World # Tiara # Mokonyan # Lalanyan Nuisance Troupe # Jama Danshaku # Jama Hiko # Dame Nojou # Mudako # Muri Tarou Others # Ririka Aino The entire cast is present in this episode, but only during the dance sequence. Those listed above had lines. Trivia # Ai ni Tsuite is played at the end with the entire cast dancing along. However, Thank You is still played but with a different video sequence. Category:MagimajoPures Episodes